


As soon as we'll be alone

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Takasugi, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-Canon, Sex and Chocolate, Top Shouyou, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: What if all the wars come to end and all our brave warriors come home? When everyone settles down in the world they fought for and just purely find happiness in it? Shouyou found a job as a teacher and he stayed in touch with his former students, moreover with the people that became important to them. And Takasugi... He finally could stay by the side of the person he loved for so many years.And in this dream-like world, Valentine's Day came. A bit interrupted, a bit rushed and disorganised, but very sweet Valentine's Day.





	As soon as we'll be alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with my vision of what can happen after canon. If you aren't familiar with it in short: no one more died, everyone is happy and healthy, everything went back to normal, Shouyou found a job as a teacher and Takasugi can spend his life with Shouyou. I'll keep repeating it as long as Sorachi will let me.

Shouyou raised his eyes. On the desk, before him, there was left a box of chocolates. His eyes moved further. The calendar was turned to the page saying it was 14th February. It might be a reason why this object appeared on his desk, but it didn’t explain everything. He moved forward to Takasugi who was sitting on the opposite side. He was smoking like he didn't do anything second ago.

Shouyou chuckled. He didn't change that much. Always making the first step towards someone was hard. So Takasugi every time made it look like he didn’t do anything. It wouldn’t hurt his pride that much if nothing happened afterwards. He could keep his facade without letting anyone know what might happen.

Only Shouyou knew how to get through all the walls Takasugi built around himself. Sometimes he teased him till he left his comfort zone, but mostly he let it play out as the boy wanted to. They didn’t need to rush anywhere. They could slowly bare themselves towards each other.

“Come think about it,” Shouyou spoke taking the box to his hand. “I used to give you all some on Valentine’s Day.”

Takasugi looked at him. There was a bit of unsureness crawling under his usual attitude.

Shouyou wanted to reassure him, but addressing his feeling directly wasn’t the best solution at this moment. So Shouyou continued talking like he didn’t mind how chocolates appeared on his desk. “It was also all new for me. I learnt by your side about all these little traditions,” he smiled because of all the little happy memories that were coming back to him. “I forgot about it. I must have missed it for all these years...”

Shouyou didn’t forget about it. He pushed it all away when he was going mad from worrying about them. These little moments of happiness turned out to be the worst torture he had to endure. He survived so much, he broke free, he created himself a new life, new identity and... That blink of happiness was what was breaking him again and he couldn’t help it. He shattered completely. After years, with a help of his students, he started to coming back to what he wanted to be.

Maybe he could let himself now recall years when he was Yoshida Shouyou. If it became hurtful again, he had someone by his side to treat him, to help him heal. How unusual to him was thinking about the aftermath? His body healed without any help from others. He had forgotten that not only the body could get hurt. Now he had someone to take care of his heart and soul. It had taken time for Shouyou to trust someone to this extent, but this one person he could always trust. Someone who never looked at him neither with fear nor hatred nor disgust. And now Shouyou was putting his heart and soul in this person’s hands.

He looked up from the box to Takasugi who was watching him. Shouyou reached to him and caressed his cheek. “Thank you for reminding me of it and,” he leaned to kiss him. Their lips only touched. They were always starting innocently. And it was never enough for them.

“Shouyou…” his breath quivered. “There shouldn't be anyone at school at this hour, right?”

“Only us.”

“Thank god” he leaned into kisses. He moved his hand to get tangled in Shouyou's long hair. He would do anything to bind them forever like this.

They heard opening the door and then loud shutting them. They looked at it, but someone who walked on them chose to stay outside.

“Nope, it's too early and I'm too sober to deal with it, ” they heard Gintoki speaking.

They both laughed, Shouyou rested his head on Takasugi's chest. “I forgot they were supposed to come.”

“They had walked on us before too.”

Shouyou laughed even more. It was true. After Shouyou came back to life, Takasugi was always close to him. Never leaving his side. And when they were alone, it all felt like nothing changed. At least not much. Both of them got drunk on that feeling and were falling deeper into it. It was only a matter of time when their relationship from former teacher-student changed through whispered confession to first kisses and even more. Sometimes everyday life spilt to their private time. Sometimes the door was open without knocking. Gintoki should learn more manners. And mostly he was complaining about it, rather as his usual grumbling at everything than having any issue with it. Everyone else moved on without much commentary. Maybe that was the only possible outcome of this situation and Takasugi and Shouyou were the last to notice it.

“Shinsuke, we have to go to them.”

“I know,” he sighed. “Shame, we can’t…”

Shouyou kissed him. “But as soon as we’ll be alone, I promise I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

Takasugi looking out for any sign of meeting going to its end. He didn’t mind hanging out with Gintoki and Katsura. He wouldn’t tell them that, but from now on at least towards himself, he tried to truthful. And today he just had different plans. He wanted to be alone with Shouyou. This one day. At least for this one day. 

He never cared before about any traditions. But now he was craving it so much. Maybe after all the pain, he’d been through, he struggled to make any good memories. Anything to cover up all that misery...

“Maybe we’ll drop by your place, Gintoki?” Takasugi heard Shouyou’s suggestion. And like this everything shattered. Why? “It will only take a minute,” Shouyou added looking at Takasugi.

A minute was the too long time period. He didn’t want to wait any longer. But he had to. He could only take one more breath and endure.

Shouyou wanted to drop by there to give these kids chocolates. Takasugi could not remind him of this tradition. Whatever. As long as he was happy. As long as he was returning to what they knew. It was enough. More than enough. It was heaven.

Shouyou fell in love with those kids like they were his long-time students. Takasugi saw them interact so many times. And each time it was hard to suppress a smile forming on his lips. This time it was like this too.

“Don't have anything for me?” Gintoki groaned.

“You're no longer a kid, Gintoki. You need to learn how to give, not only take.”

“That's what I was always telling him!” Kagura threw.

Shouyou smiled at her. “So I must thank you for keeping your eye on him.”

“He wouldn't survive alone.”

“Anyone who got chocolate has no right to talk!” Gintoki groaned at them. “And Shouyou why are you taking this emo everywhere after you? You’re spoiling him too much. He's already so spoiled he tried to destroy the words for a few times because of bad hair day...”

“Your entire life is a bad hair day,” Takasugi scoffed.

“Perms sometimes comes back to fashion.”

“No, they never do. They’re going extinct. You're the only one left.”

“I'm setting a new trend.”

“Yeah, like what? Your stupid face?”

“Boys, please…” Shouyou tried to separate them, but he reminded himself one thing. “Oh. I don't have a right to talk too.”

“Really? Even you? From who…?” before Gintoki manage to end it, his eyes caught on Takasugi. God, he was blushing. Gintoki sighed. “Whatever.” he returned to his chair.

Shouyou chuckled and pinched Takasugi's reddened cheek.

“Oh, God, get a room you two.”

“Which one we can take?” Shouyou asked innocently.

“None in this house.”

“You're throwing us away? Gintoki, you need to learn more manners.”

“Exactly,” Kagura agreed.

“No need for that,” Takasugi caught Shouyou robe and pulled him a bit. “We're going.”

“Finally,” Gin rolled his eyes.

“Shouyou-san, visit us again,” Shinpachi added out of courtesy. The only well-behaved person in this house.

“Yeah, come again!” Kagura accompanied, much, much louder.

“I will.” He patted her head.

“He bought you all with chocolate,” Gintoki came back to complaining about everything. “Y’all forget, he tried to destroy the world once? Erased humanity and all…”

“You're saying all that cause you didn't get chocolate!” Kagura snapped at him.

“Of course I’m saying…!”

Shouyou closed the door behind him and shut the growing argument away from him and Takasugi. “They're lively,” he said with a smile.

Takasugi brushed away Shouyou’s hair, they didn’t get into his face, it was only a caring gesture. He got worried a bit. He knew what Gintoki said wasn’t said in a bad faith. Yet, Takasugi didn’t want anyone to remind Shouyou about what happened. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt Shouyou in any way ever again.

He would tear to pieces anyone who dared to touch Shouyou.

Takasugi pulled him to a kiss. “Can we come back home, now?”

“I think…”

“Shinsuke-sama!” they heard the scream.

Takasugi closed his eye and breathed out loudly. No. Not this. Not now.

“My, my, you need to be nicer to other people,” Shouyou chuckled.

“Don’t want to,” he whined to keep the game between them.

“And if I make all this waiting worth it tonight,” Shouyou whispered to his ear.

Takasugi chuckled.

Even if Shouyou didn’t propose anything, Takasugi wouldn’t ignore Matako. She deserved better than that. He was finally seeing that.

They went down to her. She took out something off her bag. Oh no.

“I’m giving them to everyone, so…” she said all red giving Takasugi big chocolate heart.

“Okay. I'll take it.” He patted her head.

She only blushed more and nodded. She needed a few more breaths to calm down and pay some attention to her surrounding. “Shouyou-sama,” she called him with the biggest respect. After all, he was Shinsuke's most beloved master. She had a small box of chocolate for him. “I have one for you too,” she said a bit unsurely.

“Thank you,” he smiled at her. “If you can excuse us, we were planning on heading home.”

“Of course! I’m sorry to bother you!” she nearly bowed down. She was still way too expressive. But Takasugi couldn’t say he hated it. Maybe sometimes it annoyed him, but he learnt to like it. That was part of her charm.

They went straight home. They lived together for some time. It was easier like this. They spent all their time together and staying in different places each night didn’t make much sense. It was better this way.

Takasugi relaxed when he finally got in. There was that odd feeling of coming home. Like he could put down all the weigh that was on his shoulders, he could breathe out and close his eye for a moment. He was slowly getting used to it. After such a long time, he found a place he could call home. After all these wars and fights, he finally came back home. And his beloved person was there by his side.

Like a dream come true.

“We’re finally alone,” he breathed out and looked at Shouyou.

“Well, what can we do the world takes so much interested in us.”

Takasugi pushed him to the wall and kissed him. He craved him for too long. He ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to feel him all at once as soon as possible. Was it that bad that he didn't care about anything else anymore? He had already the love of his life by his side.

“So impatient,” Shouyou chuckled.

“We’re finally alone,” he repeated. With voice became softer. “Any other guests for today?”

“Not what I can recall. But I'm getting old and forgetful… You know 600 years is quite a bit.”

Takasugi couldn’t help but smile.

Shouyou kissed him and said: “Wait for me at the bedroom. I’ll repay you all the inconvenience of today.”

“Okay,” Takasugi obeyed. He had no reason to doubt Shouyou in those words. He went there and lay down on the futon. He didn’t have to wait long for him.

Shouyou came and sat on the edge of the mattress. “Shinsuke, close your eye.”

He did it. Why would he? He expected a kiss, but what he felt on his lips was harder and colder than other man lips. It smelled like chocolate. When it moved to his mouth, it tasted sweet and a bit bitter. It had to be a piece of the one he bought. He opened his eyes when it dissolved.

“Hm,” Shouyou hummed unamused. “I asked you to keep your eye closed.”

Takasugi closed his eye. He smelled chocolate again. He felt it the hardness of its edge. This time it wasn’t put into his mouth, but gently hold between his lips. He moved closer to it. He bit off a piece. He licked it. Till he felt Shouyou’s fingers. There was on them a bit of melted chocolate. Takasugi licked them clean and opened his eye.

“Why don’t you listen to me?” Shouyou signed.

“We’ll get messy.”

“We can get clean afterwards.’

“Shouyou…”

“We need to do something with your disobedience today,” he murmured.

Takasugi squeezed his eye.

Shouyou smiled. He reached for a blindfold.

“I want to reward you for this day. Will you let me?”

“I’ll let you,” he breathed out. He got up a bit to let Shouyou tie it.

Shouyou kissed him deeply. It was becoming their tradition. Every time either of them wanted to try something new and the other consented, they shared this kiss. It was easier than explaining the whole meaning behind it. But with that one kiss, they knew exactly what it meant. It was one of the things that they didn’t need words for.

Shouyou was thankful Takasugi trusted him again. He liked taking control sometimes. Takasugi didn’t have anything against going under for him. Sometimes losing control would be liberating.

Shouyou moved back and put the blindfold on Takasugi. Slowly and tenderly. Like it was a ritual. Maybe it was becoming one. They used it quite often. He moved closer and kissed him again. With some tenderness. And he moved away.

Takasugi laid comfortably on the bed and moved his hands to find Shouyou. He wasn’t in rush. He knew he was there. It wasn’t the first time. But still, he preferred to feel his presence. At least at the beginning. When he felt his warmth under his fingers he calmed down completely. His presence was all he ever needed in this life.

Shouyou fed him again. Teasing his lips and tongue. After the second piece, Takasugi couldn’t help but ask: “Why?”

“You’re always such a picky eater. And it’s a special day today, isn’t it? You deserve yourself a treat.”

“I bought them for you.”

“I wanted to try this way of eating them.”

Takasugi breathed out with laughter. He wouldn’t try to lie. It was getting amusing for him too. And… If it was making Shouyou happy...

Shouyou moved closer to him. Takasugi felt his hair on his face. It tickled. He kissed him. His lips tasted like chocolate. The inside of his mouth too. Takasugi’s tongue found some reminds of the chocolate cube. He stole it. Shouyou’s tongue ran after him. After that one melted between them, Shouyou reached for another one. And another. After they forgot about them and melted into sloppy kisses.

If Takasugi had to answer what was worth living for, he would choose this moment. No words, only this momentary sensation of melting into being one with Shouyou. And that was how he was going to spend pretty much eternity. Not bad. He never could help grinning while thinking about it.

Shouyou moved away. Takasugi was too hazed by the kisses to try to catch him. He came back soon. Takasugi could feel the brush of his hair. He instinctively parted his lips which still remembered the affection from a few moments ago. He felt again the sharpness of chocolate. He licked it hoping for getting praised with something else.

Chocolate moved from his lips. Takasugi felt the hardness of the cube and how it was becoming smeared over his body. Shouyou’s hand moved it to Takasugi’s chest and moved with it lower. Takasugi’s breath was becoming shallow. He could no longer be picky about the mess they were making. He was already a mess and it would get worse. They were only starting. Shouyou’s hand returned to his lips with some remains of the abused cube. Takasugi licked his fingers clean.

Shouyou used his other hand to stroke Takasugi’s hair. It brought a smile on his lips. It was stupid what all these little gestures were doing with him. But since it was Shouyou, it was understandable. Everything was becoming more pleasant and intense.

Shouyou traced over his smile. He kissed him. When he was moving back Takasugi tried to move after him. Shouyou guided him with his hand back to the bed. Feeling steady pressure of his hand Takasugi was able to relax and go under.

When Shouyou leaned to him again, Takasugi didn’t felt first his hair. He had to pull the back. Shouyou kissed him briefly. Soon his mouth moved next to his. He inhaled sharply feeling his tongue on his cheek. Right. They smeared chocolate there. When Shouyou returned his lips were sweeter. He moved aside again. Now on Takasugi’s chest. Following the traces, he made before. He only strayed from it when he was near Takasugi’s nipples. He covered one with his mouth and sucked as hungrily as Takasugi ran after his fingers. He moaned. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help anything that was happening to his body and that was what made it so arousing.

Shouyou moved back.

Takasugi felt chocolate against his lips again. He licked it until there was nearly nothing left. But Shouyou moved his hand back before he could clean up his fingers. There was still plenty of chocolate on them.

Shouyou wiped his hand on Takasugi’s abdomen. And then he leaned down to lick it clean.

Takasugi was getting dizzy. He didn’t need much to feel it when he was with Shouyou. He always felt relaxed in his presence.

He noticed his movements were becoming slower and at one point he stopped. It was okay. He would return to him. He always had.

“My dearest boy,” Shouyou leaned to him and caressed his cheek. “I’ll soon come back. Will you wait for me?”

“Yes, sensei.”

When Shouyou moved away, Takasugi felt colder. It was okay. Shouyou would come back soon. He always had.

He heard the rustling of the fabric. It made his heart race. He felt as the pressure in various points changed the shape of a mattress a bit.

He felt as Shouyou’s hands caressed him. Ran over his body. He wanted more, but deprived of most of his senses, even this light touches were becoming too much.

Shouyou untied Takasugi's obi and pushed its robes to the sides. His fingers moved to his fudonshi.

Takasugi felt like a ragdoll in his strong hands. Shouyou manhandled him into anything he wanted. Yet, he never pushed him further than they agreed on.

Shouyou touched his cock. He was hard. Oh, he was leaking.

“Are you still with me, my dearest boy?”

Takasugi nodded. He couldn’t do anything more. He was drifting away.

“You’re so beautiful. So beautiful for me,” Shouyou said moving hand along Takasugi's cock. A bit more and he would…

Shouyou moved his hand away.

Takasugi calmed down pushing orgasm away. He wanted it to last longer.

“Good boy,” Shouyou praised him for it and caressed his cheek.

Each word let out in his darkness was too much.

Shouyou reached for something. Basing on the changing shape of the mattress. But he stayed close. That was all that mattered. Slowly Takasugi was realising what Shouyou might look for. He felt something a bit cold and slippery between his legs. He guessed it right.

Shouyou always took a lot of time to prepare him. Takasugi was used to bottoming, he didn't need much care. And in this state, he felt as if his body became so pliant, that Shouyou thrust into him without any preparation and it would be alright. His mind locked on this thought and his breath quickened. He wanted him so badly.

Shouyou's moves stopped.

“Baby, wait a little bit more for me. You can do it.” Takasugi took a few deep breaths. “That's right, like this,” he said in the tempo of his breathing. "Just like this,” his voice became sweeter. “My exceptional boy. You're doing everything so good for me.”

Shouyou took his fingers out and entered him. Takasugi was drifting so much at this point he barely noticed each of the trusts. He just clung onto him. He was drowning in pleasure. Till he heard the words he was waiting for: “Yes, now you can come, baby. We've done so well for me.”

Takasugi let everything out. He only breathed out, but his mind hazed and his body trembled. He came hard. He lost all his energy in it. Now he was really like a ragdoll. But it felt so good...

Shouyou took him in his arms. So strong, so hot, so calming...

“Baby, come back to me, slowly, I’m still here…” his voice guided Takasugi back to the surface. “Sh... I got you, I got you,” Shouyou murmured embracing him. “I'll remove the blindfold, okay?” His hands moved only when he felt Takasugi nodded. After he took it off, he still kept him in his arms. “Thank you for showing me how beautiful you are. For letting me do it. Thank you for being such a good boy for me…” he said stroking his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Shouyou.”

Takasugi felt awfully tired. And strangely happy.

His mind was always getting to the bad place. And he was there helpless and all alone. Shouyou found in him that small happy place he could never find on his own and he guided him there often.

“We’re all sticky,” Takasugi murmured.

“Yes, we are,” Shouyou laughed. Takasugi closed his eye, he wanted to live in this sound forever. “I should have listened to you.”

“Hm, wasn’t bad.”

“Because you were so amazing for me.” Shouyou caressed his cheek.

“Everything for you,” Takasugi smiled.

“And I’ll give everything to you.” Shouyou reached for another thing that was always by their bed. A bottle of water. “Drink, baby. You’ve surely got sweetened up.”

“Your fault.”

“I know. That’s why I’m trying to correct it.” And when Takasugi drank something, he continued: “Can I take you to the bathroom?”

“Yhm…”

He lifted him in his arms. Takasugi could close his eyes for a bit more and drift away. Shouyou held him till they reached the shower stall.

“Can you stand up by yourself?”

“Yeah…” he leaned on the wall.

Shouyou turned on the heater and came back to his lover. He only wanted to clean both of them, but after he turned on the water, Takasugi’s hands got another idea.

“Give this old man a break,” he smiled.

“You're in pretty good shape,” Takasugi hummed tracing over his muscles lines.

“For my age definitely,” Shouyou laughed.

“You're making me horny.”

“It’s my fault? Maybe you lack a bit of discipline?”

Takasugi pushed him onto the wall.

“Then you’ll have to teach me, sensei,” his hands ran down.

“Next time, huh?”

Takasugi’s hand tightened on Shouyou’s cock. “Next time.”

“You won’t give me a break?”

“I want to see you come,” he breathed out.

Shouyou caressed his cheek. “Sorry, I’ve taken that from you.”

“I’ll always get what I want. You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll always take as much as I can from you,” his breath was becoming more irregular as he rubbed their cocks together.

“Take everything.”

“I will.”

He leaned onto Shouyou after they came. It was too much for one night.

Shouyou cleaned both of them. After he covered Takasugi with a bathrobe. It was warm from hanging by the heater. How did Shouyou think about everything? Did it matter? It let Takasugi turned into pure bliss.

Takasugi could walk back by himself, but why would he? He liked being held. Especially in Shouyou's arms.

In the bedroom, Takasugi pushed bathrobe off his shoulders and nuzzled under sheets.

“You'll get cold,” Shouyou sighed.

“Then come here and make me warm.” Takasugi reached his arms to him. Shouyou followed his words.

“Now you have to figure out something for the White Day.”

“What… Shouyou, it doesn't work that way…”

“Oh, I know how it works. But you've eaten most of the chocolate.”

“You…” he pushed Shouyou down.

Shouyou couldn't help teasing him. He caressed his hair and looked at him with a smile. He watched as Takasugi from annoyed turned to be happy and a bit teary. He pressed his forehead into Shouyou’s chest. He was a brave boy, he couldn’t let anyone see more fragile part of himself. It was okay. Shouyou stoked his back. It was okay.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Takasugi mumbled.

Shouyou pressed him closer. Takasugi made him happy from being back.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the most explicit thing I published so far.
> 
> If you like it or hate it, comment and/or find me on twitter as @AkikoKitsune. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I may be thinking about writing about White Day, though I'm not promising anything.


End file.
